A Fight for One
by Boombles
Summary: When Boomer is going out with Brat, and the Rowdyruff boys gets enhanced Chemical X. Will the Powerpuff girls finally be defeated and will Bubbles fail to win Boomer's heart...forever.
1. A Birthday Surprise

**Hey there this my first FF and I hope I get a lot of reviews. I am not good with intros so let's just move along.**

**I don't own the Powerpuff girls the Rowdyruff boys or any other character in the series. Hope you enjoy**

Boomer's POV

It was a nice spring morning, just like any other. I slept peacefully, until I was woken up by the sound of Brat of the Powerpunk girls. She was my girlfriend. My brothers let her and her sisters stay over at our house for the week.

"BOOMER, BOOMER WAKE UP" she said excitedly like she always does,

"I'm up, I'm up" I groaned. All the peacefulness of the morning went down like a waterfall.

"Come on, we might be late" she said even though It was 6:00 AM.

"Gosh Brat don't you ever sleep" I said while waking up. She left the room to go to go wake up my brothers, or whatever she does after she gets me up. I quickly changed in my blue denim jeans, my navy blue polo and my black leather vest, so I can eat my breakfast with everyone else. I was really hungry.

At 6:25 everyone got dress. Brick in black jeans, red T-shirt and his red cap he wore all the time. Butch was in his green and black striped shirt with a grey sweatshirt and black jeans.

When I came to the table Brick was grinning like he knew something special is going to happen. Everyone said nothing until All the Powerpunks said in unison as if they shared a mind "Oh my gosh I forgot something" and they dashed to her room leaving a pink blue and green trail behind them. Now brick was grinning wildly. Everyone was waiting for them to come back.

After like 3 minutes of rummaging they came downstairs with a smile on their faces (except for Brute, which just had a small smirk). As they walked closer to their counterparts they held out their hands with a nicely wrapped box on them. _Gosh they must spend a lot of time with their presents_.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY (each screaming their counterparts' name)" They shouted.

I was surprised, _very_ surprised. I didn't think that they really would remember my birthday, well our birthday.

"I didn't think you would remember" I told Brat

"Of course I remembered" said Brat while hugging me tightly.

"You really think I wouldn't remember my own boyfriend's birthday" she whispered in my ear. When she finally let go she took the box she kept on the table before hugging me and said "Come on open it. Open it. Open it. Open it." She insisted. I opened it and it was a blue sketchpad which consisted of top-grade pencils. Markers, paint, watercolor, crayons, and color pencils of every single color known, 2 sharpeners. Every single thing an artist would ever need. It was just plain fantastic. I stared at it in awe for at least 5 min, before turning to Brat which was resting her head on my shoulder smiling at me. I smiled back. Maybe being Brat's girlfriend had its perks. Instantly I hugged her again, saying thank you. Even though it isn't like me to say thank you and such, It just felt right at the moment.

I glanced over at my brothers which were also looking in awe at their presents. _How did they know exactly what we would've wanted, I guess they just had their ways_.

On the way to school that morning Brat was holding my hand the whole way, she insisted walking since; we had extra time and I guess she wanted this moment to last longer. I didn't bother to take my hand away from hers. It just felt right at the moment. Everything felt right.

**What do you think Brick's present was?**

**What do you think Butch's present was?**

**You can give me some ideas of what their presents should be. I am not sure mine will be good**

***puts hand behind head and laughs nervously***

**Well review and help a guy out.**


	2. Another one

**OK guys I am back with chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews some of you have given me, I really appreciate it. Now the disclaimer (DC)**

**I don't own the Powerpuff girls, Rowdyruff boys or anyone else from the story**

**Now back with our story**

Boomer's POV

At school that day, I went to my locker, and Bubbles was right there next to me. I had locker number 125 and Bubbles had 124 in C.O.T. High school as freshmen. When I looked over, our eyes met and she quickly retreated back in her locker looking frantically for something that probably wasn't even there. Brat and I had periods 1,4,5,7 with me, while Bubbles and I shared Periods 2,3,4,6 together. 4th period was always the worst because; it was Geometry which I hated, and I sat in between Bubbles and Brat, and you know how _that_ is. They were always arguing which I usually had to be the mediator to end their conflicts. Not really my style.

"Hey Boomer" screamed a voice behind me. It was Brick he said while smiling a little. "Bubbles and Brat is fighting each other on the roof." "It was the 2nd time this week." It was true Bubbles and Brat always fought after school or in during transitions, but twice in a week, and it was Tuesday, I was actually worried about the 2 of them.

"Hey Boomer, Boomer to Earth, Boomer to Earth" Brick continued while waving his hand in my face. I quickly slapped it off and said "Yes, Yes, gosh I know. I am going to check on them."

And with that I flew off to the door leaving a blue trail behind me. Even though it was against the rules to fly, (this really only affected the puffs, my brothers, and the punks) I did it anyway.

As I floated up to the roof I saw a big jumble of blue light moving at blinding speed.

"HEY!" I screamed to the two trails of light which just suddenly stopped at stared at me. I saw Bubbles and Brat floating in the air just locking their gaze straight at me.

"Umm... I don't think you guys should be fighting, It's not like you," I said staring at bubbles, then turned to Brat and said "you too."

If they kept this up they would get hurt.

"If you guys keep this up, you will be seriously hurt by each other… so stop."I said finishing my lecture. Then Bubbles floated down and said to Brat "um… Brat… I'm sorry."

"You better be" mumbled Brat.

"You too, I have super hearing for a reason" _I_ commanded Brat

"Ugh, I'm sorry" Brat groaned, and with that Bubbles flew back and hopefully getting to class on time. I looked back at Brat and said "Why do you guys fight all the time, I'm worried about you."

"Why, I could easily kick that blue puff's butt anytime" snapped Brat

"You underestimate her I don't think it will be that easy" I replied

"Why are you sticking up for her, I thought I was your girlfriend Boomer" she said looking angrier than usual.

"I'm not sticking up for her; I am trying to protect you, that is what boyfriends do.

"I DON'T NEED ANY PROTECTION" she screamed and with that she flew back to Mojo's Volcano and never came back to school that day. When the school bell rang I saw Bubbles walking home by herself.

"Hey why are you all by yourself?" I questioned

She looked up at me and blushed again

"Umm… But-t-t-ercup is at soc-c-cer practice, and Blossom had a SGA (Student Government Association) meet-t-ting. So I am by mys-s-self." She stuttered

"Well I can walk you home" I said putting my hand on her hand and started flying.

"Catch me if you can" I said while flying at max speed, knowing that bubbles was probably _way _faster than me.

"Is that a challenge" she said cockily, and flew off after me with her pigtails bouncing on her back with perfect rhythm with her body, it was perfect.

We eventually reached the Utonium's house while lowering down. When she got to her doorsteps, she looked at me and said "umm… thanks Boomer"

"Anytime Bubbles" I said while flying off. On my way back I met someone I would've never hoped to have met on my way back.

"Oh hey Brat"


	3. The Drawings

**OK guys I am back with chapter **_**3. **_**I made a poll to see if Boomer should be with Brat or Bubbles. I can already tell what you guys might pick. Thanks for reviewing :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**To: Tammy B**

**First of all my sister shares this account with me, so it is **_**my **_**first story but Boombles' 4th story.**

**Second I didn't think it was important what they were so I just asked the readers to tell me what they think it should be. It won't change the story at all**

**They are not 5. They are in their freshman year, so about 14-16.**

Brat's POV

When Boomer's brothers came back from school, I noticed that Boomer wasn't with them, I asked where he was and they said he flew off somewhere after school. Knowing that information I went to look for Boomer.

I checked everywhere even places he probably won't be like the library, until I saw him fly from the Utonium's house.

When he saw me I saw his face freeze.

"Oh hey Brat" Boomer said casually.

"Don't 'oh hey Brat' me, what were you Doing by the Utonium's house?" I asked him. He paused for a few seconds, then said "Blossom found my um… sketchbook you gave me, and she wanted to give it to me."

"How did she know it was yours?" I asked again.

Boomer responded and said "I um… wrote my name on it". He said the last part rather quickly

He was probably lying about the whole thing, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. WE already fought today and I didn't want to make another. So without saying anything I flew back home with a mad expression on my face, and without looking he was probably relieved.

When I came back to the volcano, Boomer didn't come until an hour later, where he flew solemnly towards his room and only came out occasionally to eat and do other stuff. When his brothers asked me to check on him because he wouldn't let anybody else in, I happily obliged.

_ Knock Knock._

"Who is it?" Boomer questioned.

"It's me." I answered.

"Oh that's helpful." He said sarcastically.

"It's Brat" I said.

I heard footsteps slowly walked to the door and while centimeters away he said again "Is it really you Brat"

"Yes" I said, feeling annoyed.

The door slowly creaked open and I saw Boomer navy blue eyes scan my body before fully opening the door and saying "What do you want now?"

" I was just checking on you" I said

"Checking? Not much like you."

"Well people change, and I happen to be one of them." I said.

"You changed?" Boomer said questioningly.

"Yes I did."

"Then don't just stand there, come in, my brothers are probably watching."

"What's wrong with that?" I said, actually smiling. This was my second time in his room today, yet everything still felt so different, just knowing that Boomer was in here just made it special.

"What were you doing all this time?" I asked.

"I was just drawing." He answered casually.

"Not much of a fan of Art" I stated.

"Many people don't understand the true glory of Art." Boomer stated while getting on his bed.

"Can I see some?" I asked with curiosity.

"Umm… sure" he said while grabbing the notebook from his nightstand, and giving it to me.

I was rummaging through the book realizing that this was the sketchbook I gave him today. He surely liked it a lot, because half the book was already covered with sketches, drawings, and colorings of himself, his brothers, my sisters and, me. On the last page he was working on, I saw me and him in full detail and color, perfect shading, kissing on the edge of the page. The drawing looked so realistic.

"This looks so… real" I stated softly.

"That's because it is" Boomer said as he grabbed my waist and kissed me. I could feel the warmth of his lips, so perfect, and I kissed back. We were kissing for a few minutes or seconds, I couldn't tell over the sweet sensation that overcame me. When we pulled apart I smiled apart and said

"Happy Birthday."


	4. Rowdyruff boys X

Chapter 4 here we come

To Tammy B: My sister and I share an account. She makes FF's and I make FF's I am not taking any credit. Jeesh, always trying to criticize people, and since people *cough* *cough* Tammy B *cough* *cough*. Bricks present is a, I don't know a golden necklace that says BRICK, and Butch's is umm let's say boxing gloves. People are so arrogant these days. Enough with this lets get started.

…

Boomer's POV

The next day all of us got called to a meeting with Mojo and the punks in the living room. It was something about the Puffs. I was the second one to come, not really doing in my room. Brute was first, because she was already in the living room, then Brick, Brat, Berserk, then Butch.

"Okay my children and the companions of my children" Mojo said in his weird way. "This is a foolproof plan to destroy the Powerpuff girls once and for all".

"Just like all your others, and see how that worked out" I said, everybody but Mojo laughed.

"Shut up, I am telling you this now because this is 99.99% possibility unless you guys screw up again" he said the last part quietly, but he forgot we had super hearing.

There was silence for a few seconds, until Brick interrupted and said "Well what is this _master_ plan of yours huh?"

"If you must know, I did some research, and figured out you and the Powerpuff girls are exact in power." Brick interrupted and said "It takes a guy with a pea brain to figure that out, oh wait." Everyone was _really_ laughing now, but this only made Mojo angrier.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP" Mojo said angrily with steam coming out of his nose (not literally).

"Chill dude, It was a joke" Brick said coolly.

"Whatever" Mojo continued "I devised a special form of chemical X that will not double your power, but _triple_ it. You might also have a few new powers, but the main focus is destroying the Powerpuff girls." Mojo finished.

I winced at the thought the destroying Bubbles. Why must I have this fate? Why _me_? Brick interrupted my thinking session _again_.

"Well Mojo where is this _super_ Chemical X?"

"It is located in my laboratory which is located in the basement, I will go and retrieve."

"Then hurry up, don't keep us waiting, I want to have new super powers"

Mojo grunted and trudged to the basement.

There was silence again and who do you think interrupted it? Butch (you thought it was Brick).

"What do you think our new superpower will be, flying 100 mi/s lifting mountains with a pinky, telekinesis " Butch said eagerly.

"I don't know I can't read the future" I stated.

"But you might with your new superpowers" Butch said

"How do—" I was interrupted with Mojo footsteps reaching us showing a vile of Black bubbly liquid labeled "Chemical XX" and the cork on the top was moving violently as if on the epicenter of an earthquake.

"This is the 'super' Chemical X that was located in my laboratory, to triple your powers, named 'Chemical XX' not to be confused with chemical X, which if given—"

"Shut up already and give us the liquid" Brick interrupted.

"Calm down Brick" Berserk said.

"(takes a deep breath) just give it to us" Brick said calmly

"But it must be taken in a _very_ small amount, for if you take too much your body will be too energized and your heart can't pump enough blood, until you slowly die of blood loss and your heart will implode from the inside _out_." Mojo finished.

Everybody winced at the fact of their heart imploding, and the punks made disgusted looks from imagining it.

"Also there is a 0.01 percent chance of dying, it is a very dangerous chemical, but the risk is worth taking" Mojo added

"NO ITS NOT" Brat shouted, " I am not dying Mojo so keep that nasty chemical away from me you hear that I am not part of this" Brat finished while leaving a blue trail of light leading upstairs.

Berserk giggled nervously and flew after Brat the same speed as her sister, leaving only the ruffs, Mojo and Brute.

"Well I really only need you 3 anyway" Mojo said "Come my children so we can destroy the Powerpuff girls." Mojo laugh maniacally. I winced at "destroy" knowing that Bubbles Utonium might be no more.

Brick stepped forward took the test tube in Mojo's other hand and poured 2 milliliters of Chemical XX. Then ever so slightly he drained the tube into his mouth, and winced at the taste. Then he staggered onto to a chair, his pulse vibrating, and his breath continuous and quick.

Then it stopped, his pulse returning to its normal pace, but slightly faster, and his breathing cooling down, like he survived a hurricane. He opened his eyes and I saw deep crimson eyes, sprinkled with goldish-orange blending with his eyes, and his hair spiked down, sharper than usual. Then looked at us and said in a deeper tone than usual "go on."

Butch went next pouring 2 ml and drinking staggering into a different chair, this time his body was shaking and his head pounding, and like Brick returned to normal, and his voice even more deep.

Brute went next, and then Berserk who just came back, with following Brat behind her.

Then I went last, unsurely walked to the 2 ml of Chemical already in Mojo's hand. I flinched a little, not because of the taste, but the knowing fact that I'd have to kill Bubbles. I felt an uncontrollable urge to sit down; staggering on a chair my brain was pounding and pounding my heart beating faster than a speeding bullet, more painful than the impact. I felt my arteries and veins ready to pop out, but just as fast as it has come, it left, and I felt a surge of power in my veins my eyes with a deadly glare. I didn't just have 20/20 vision, but more than that I could see 15 miles away. My strength _was _large enough to carry mountains; my speed _was_ about a hundred mi/s (not so sure about telekinesis).

The Rowdyruff boys no longer existed only the Rowdyruff boys X.

OMG this is so awesome, I am super confident with this chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW.

Ok time for some questions.

Do you think Boomer will kill Bubbles?

What do you think the punks will do with their powers?

Do you think they have telekinesis?


	5. The Kiss

__**I got so many reviews in the past **_**day**_**. Thank you for all your reviews. I will hope to update faster. Special shout out to**

** Bubbsugar who reviewed for all my chapters**

** Ninjagoforever1: for saying nice things, and Zane is the Best**

** Kellie: for not lying (heh heh)**

**Now back with the chapter**

**`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'**

Boomer's POV

The rest of the day I was in my room pondering on what to do with my powers, and if I should kill Bubbles. Mojo told us how to suppress our powers, so the puffs won't know what happened. Butch was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean practicing his powers, but he was able to come back here in a matter of minutes. The punks were doing who knows what. Brick was studying the factors of Chemical XX to see what supercharged their powers.

I decided to go and eat something, when I was there Butch was there too.

"Have fun training in the Atlantic?" I asked him.

"It was easy, did you know I can breathe underwater." Butch responded.

"WHAT, UNDERWATER" I said surprised as if I got an "A" on my test.

"Yep and I could hold my breath for 30 min" Butch added.

"Didn't anyone see you?" I questioned him again. I was worried If we would be in the Cover of some magazine and everyone will know about it.

"Yeah a few, but I sunk 'em right away" Butch said confidently " I am loving this!"

"Dude you are bad to the bone" Brick said flying towards us in his normal speed. He liked holding in his powers because he thought it was 'dangerous' and he could break some lab materials or something.

"Well it's getting late don't stay up all night training Butch."

"Yeah not _all_ night" Butch said, and with that he flew off probably towards the Pacific this time.

"'Night Brick" I said while finishing my sandwich and flew upstairs, but still hearing a muffled "good night" from Brick.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`''`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

Bubble's POV

Hey Bubbles, I'm still sorry we let you walk home by yourself" Blossom said.

" It is ok, I would've been scared, but somebody already walked me home." I said, but quickly regretting it, because I tried to keep it a secret that Boomer walked me home (well flew).

"Who walked you home Bubbles." Blossom said.

"Umm—" I said, but Blossom interrupted me.

"Bubbles, who walked you home" Blossom snapped.

"Yeah Bubbles, Who?" Buttercup said lazily on the couch, watching TV.

"It was…it was… it was boomer" I said, but saying the last part softly.

"Who?" Blossom asked again.

"B-Boomer" I said softly again.

"Who was it, I can't hear you" Blossom continued.

"IT WAS BOOMER, IT WAS BOOMER OKAY" I shouted, but I think I used a sonic scream or something because Blossom was holding her ears as if trying to squeeze her head, and she staggered towards the wall.

"Boomer? BOOMER? A RUFF!?" Blossom shouted this time "Why would you go with Boomer, he is a ruff!"

"But… he didn't—" I said

"I don't care WHAT he did, you shouldn't be hanging out with him, he's a, he's a, HE'S A RUFF for goodness sake" Blossom screamed louder "Our mortal enemies, are you STUPID"

Almost immediately after Blossom put her hands on her mouth like she was in a room filled with poisonous gas. Tears started to swell up in my eyes, and I was sniffling.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP OKAY, and YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT" I screamed louder than Blossom. The loudness of our fight got professor up from his lab, and in the living room. I never got a chance to tell him because I went in my room and locked and cried for a few minutes then went on my bed and looked out the window.

The moon was shining brighter than usual, and the stars were really beautiful. I never really noticed the moon and the stars until now. This night was a very weird night; I never fought with my sisters before. Right now I just want to leave here and never come back.

'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'

Boomer's POV

I was in my room, pondering again. I was stuck in between two crossroads, one led to eternal bliss, one lead to emptiness, one lead to Bubbles, one lead to without Bubbles.

If Bubbles wasn't alive, I really don't know what I will do.

I finished pondering and flew out the window. The air felt so cool at night. I looked at the moon and it shone brighter than usual, and the stars were really…beautiful.

I felt like going to park, like some mystical energy is telling me to go there. I never really liked the park, other than drawing there and getting away from my brothers. I went to my window and closed it, leaving a slight opening for when I came back. I released my new power and flew towards the park. Even though I was moving 100mph I still saw the rest of Townville very clearly, as if everything was in slow motion, yet I was moving at normal speed.

I finally reached the park and I sat on a bench and started pondering again. Should I kill Bubbles? Should I listen to my brothers? Then I realized that I didn't just _like_ Bubbles, I really liked her. She was everything, my soul, my _life_.

And as if in cue I heard in a high sweet voice

"Boomer… Is that you?

I turned around, just to see two bouncy, blonde pigtails, a blue skirt with a light blue mini jacket, a long black and blue skirt, the uncanny resemblance of Bubbles Utonium.

"Bubbles, what are you doing here?" I said trying to act calm, even though my body was shaking with nervousness.

"I really don't know, I just wanted to be here." She said, having more courage than last time to talk to me.

"Me too, it just felt right to be here" I responded

"Yeah, I know"

I quickly moved to her bench, and I saw her peachy skin, mixed with red blushes on each cheek.

"So, are you cold?" I said looking at her skirt.

"I didn't have time to change" Bubbles said.

I took off my black leather jacket and gave it to her. With my new powers I couldn't feel cold. MY POWERS! I quickly suppressed my power, but she probably didn't notice.

"Boomer, are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine."I said scooting my body closer to hers. Then I slowly put my arm around Bubbles' neck, and go considerably closer than I expected. I saw her pinkish blush turn into a deep red.

"Umm" she said as our eyes met. Her gaze was locked on mine, and mine on hers.

We slowly moved closer, until our noses practically met. Her face slanted a little as we went in a full on kiss. The warmth of her lips was very different than with Brat's. Her lips were soft and warm, while Brat's were harder, colder, and didn't feel right. We started kissing longer, attracting some spectators' attention. After a few minutes, she broke off, and she wasn't blushing, but smiling. Then she turned around, ready to fly, then turned back and said

"Bye Boomer"

On the walk home, the image of Bubbles never left my thoughts, the sparkling blue eyes and the perfect skin, her bouncy blonde pigtails ricocheting off each other as she flew home, as an angel ascending to heaven.

I slowly opened my window with the crack I left open, and plopped onto my bed. I almost slept instantly. The thought of Bubbles still on my mind

_I could die a happy man._


End file.
